


情人密语

by suijin2110



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110





	情人密语

　　袁华比我岁数还小，这么早早的被肏透了身子，就显出一种特别的天真和淫靡来。  
　　他面对爱抚和凌虐的反应就像刻入骨髓，就算是此刻又怕又委屈，呜呜呜地哭，也根本克制不住自己浪的出水的身体。  
　　我不知道我爸是不是也这么玩他，逼他哭。我们父子之间总有一些共通之处。他哭得比我往日里隔着墙听到的声音更厉害，我想他在我爸怀里还能有一点安全感，被我压着就只觉得害怕了。我捏他那两瓣被我劈开的丰腴的肉，他弓起身子颤抖，显出一种难以克制的快乐，水流的更多。我诧异了，试着拍打他布着指印的可怜的臀，他发出一声调子极高的抽泣，前边居然颤颤地射出来。我有理由相信，假使他是一个女人，早就不知潮吹了多少次，把淫液流的满床都是了。我把他翻过来，看他被涎水和泪水糊的娇艳靡丽的面容，吻他软嫩的像一点花蕊的奶头，他的身体还在颤抖。我没怜惜他高潮后的失神，用我的阴茎做凶器，逼迫他在快感里痛苦沉沦。我爸平时也一定时常这样做，我听见他哭叫着求我，口中把各种不堪的字眼叫了一遍。我听着他老公叔叔爸爸的乱叫，心想这老头子真会玩。我有意要让他更难堪一点，吻着他的耳廓问他：“小妈，你舒不舒服？”  
　　他好像被这个字眼刺激了，我感到他里边收缩得更紧，前边却还在不应期里什么反应都做不出来。他快被快感搞疯了，迷乱到搂紧了面前的我，喃喃叫着“叔叔”。他里边蓦然涌出一股水液，又崩溃而失神地哭起来。


End file.
